Poke-Chronicles: Kanto
by SurvivorFanatic
Summary: Join Red, Green, Blue and Yellow as they traverse the country in order to attain their goal of becoming Pokemon Master and Champion. Material heavily adapted from the games and manga.
1. Red: Chapter 1

Kanto. It's a region full of creatures, both humans and Pokemon alike. And in the heart of Pallet Town was a small boy part of this population. His name was Red, and he laying on his bed listening to the radio.

"Hi, I'm DJ Mary and welcome back to Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk. We're about to wrap up our program here, but we have some exciting news first."

"That's right," said Professor Oak. "It's April 1st, AKA the day starter Pokemon are given out. If you happen be in Pallet Town and want to own a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle and are over the age of ten, come stop by my laboratory at 8 o'clock."

"Unfortunately, that is all the time we have today," said DJ Mary. Red glanced at the clock. 7:45. He tried to get dressed as quick as he could. He has been waiting to get a Pokemon for over 5 years now, and was not going to let this opportunity go to waist. It was his goal to become Champion of the Indigo League, because he knew they tended to rule the government. After Red was ready, he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. 7:48.

He ran downstairs and found his mom. "Hey Mom." He continues to speedily walk toward the door.

"Wait a minute." She said stopping him in his tracks. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak's lab," he said hoping she wouldn't try to stop him.

"Not without breakfast, you aren't." He sighed and sat down at the table, eating breakfast. He didn't want to seem too eager to leave, so he only ate semi-quickly. Still, it was 7:57 by the time he was done. He got up and started to walk out. "Red," his mom said. Red sighed again.

"What?" he said exasperatingly.

"You forgot your hat," she said with a smile. He picked his hat up off the table and then went out the door for real. He glanced at his watch. 7:59.

"Crap," he said. He went into a full sprint towards the Professor's Lab. He tripped a couple times along the way. He got to the door of the lab and tripped for a final time, tumbling through the door. After a couple seconds of daze, he looked at his watch.

8:00.


	2. Green: Chapter 1

Green was a young kid, a couple years from his teens. He was the grandson of Professor Oak, AKA the guy giving out the starter Pokemon today. It was 7:50 by the time Professor Oak made it to his lab on the back of a Pidgeot.

"It's about time, Gramps," said Green. "I want to choose my Pokemon before the others get here." Oak mustered up a small chuckle while unlocking the door of the lab.

"You're going to have to wait until 8:00," said Oak. He and Green walked inside the lab. Green sat on a stool by Oak's computer waiting until 8.

Oak opened up a capsule and pulled out 3 different Pokeballs. He put those on a table and then got out three sealed packages. He put those on the counter by his computer.

Someone walked in through the door at 7:57, but it turned out to be Green' s older sister Daisy. At 7:59, no one had yet to walk through the door.

"Can I just choose my Pokemon now?" pleaded Green.

"If no one is here in a minute, you can have first pick," said Oak. Green waited patiently until his watch beeped, signifying it was 8. Right when that happened, a boy came tumbling through the front door.

That boy was Red.

"Impeccable timing," said Oak. Red got up, brushed himself off and walked over to the table.

"Hey Green," said Red, waving at him. Green did a cold wave back, upset that he didn't get first pick.

"Red," said Oak, "in front of you are three Pokemon. There is the grass Pokemon Bulbasaur, the fire Pokemon Charmander, and the water Pokemon Squirtle. You can have your pick between the three." Red thought carefully, and closely picked up every Pokeball. After a couple minutes, he made his decision.

"I choose Squirtle," he said, picking up the water Pokemon's Pokeball. He clicked the button, releasing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It was a blue turtle who had a orange shell.

"Squirt, Squirtle."

"Green, you are now free to choose your Pokemon," said Oak. Green had decided what Pokemon he wanted months ago. He walked over and picked up the Pokeball containing Bulbasaur and clicked the button, releasing him. It was a green quadruped Pokemon who had a bulb on its back.

"Bulba, saur saur." Green was about to recall his Bulbasaur, but Red had a proposition to offer him.

"So, Green, how about a battle," he said. Green was not one to back down from a challenge.

"Alright, but be forewarned, I'm gonna kick your butt." He has Bulbasaur stand in a battle stance. Red had Squirtle do the same. "Use Tackle." Bulbasaur ran towards Squirtle, hitting him with all of strength.

"Use Water Gun," said Red. Squirtle squirted a stream of water towards Bulbasaur, doing little damage as grass resists water.

"You don't know much about battling, do you?" Green taunted. "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur fired a barrage of leaves at Squirtle, doing good damage.

"No matter," said Red confidently. "Use Bite, Squirtle." Squirtle ran up and bit the bulb on Bulbasaur's back.

"Bulbasaur, finish him off with Tackle." Bulbasaur ran up and hit Squirtle with all of his force. Squirtle staggered a bit and then proceeded to faint. Red recalled him to his Pokeball, looking glum. He handed the ball to one of Oak's assistants who put it in a healing machine.

"Well, a truly enticing battle indeed," said Oak, who was pulling some of Bulbasaur's leaves out of his lab coat. "But now that that's over, I have a favor to ask of you two." Oak picked up the packages he had gotten out earlier and handed one to the both of them. "This is my prized invention, the Pokedex. It makes a recording of any Pokemon you see. It's a hi-tech encylcopedia!" Green and Red opened their package and got out their Pokedexes. Green's was a bright emerald while Red's was a deep scarlet.

"Don't worry, Gramps," said Green. "Leave it all to me." He turned to Red. "I hate to say this, but I don't need you anymore." Red gave him an eyeroll and walked out. Green walked out shortly afterwords, noticing a girl in a white hat walking in as he left.


	3. Blue: Chapter 1

Blue was an average girl who lived on the outskirts of Pallet Town, leaving her to her own devices. Her father was a business worker at Silph Co. and her mother had travelled to some far off region when she was young. So most times, she was left at her house alone. She befriended many of the Pokemon that lived around that area, which was mainly Pidgeys and Rattatas. She also once took in a runaway Mr. Mime who has since become her housemate. One day they were laying around the house when they heard a radio announcement.

"If you happen be in Pallet Town and want to own a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle and are over the age of ten, come stop by my laboratory at 8 o'clock."

Blue looked at the clock. It was 7:45 and she was in no rush. She knew that not that many people live in Pallet Town so she would have a pretty much guaranteed to get a Pokemon. She got ready, putting on a light blue shirt, a pink skirt and a white hat. After she at breakfast, it was 8:00. She went outside and walked over to Professor Oak's lab, getting there at 8:05. She entered the lab the same time a boy with orange hair was leaving. When she got inside, she noticed the floor was all wet, there were leaves in the professor's coat and the room was in a general state of disorder. She walked over to the professor.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"Oh, a silly little Pokemon Battle." He pulled the last remaining leaves out of his coat. "I've always wanted to study Bulbasaur leaves." He paused for a second. "What did you say your name was?"

"Blue, I came for the starter Pokemon the radio said you would hand out."

"Ah, I see." Oak picked the last Pokeball off the table. "Unfortunately, you got here a little late, so this is the Pokemon I have left." He handed it over to Blue, who pressed the button on it, releasing a small little orange lizard Pokemon.

"Char, Charmander." Oak also gave her the last remaining package. "This is called a Pokedex. It can be used to access data on any Pokemon you see."

"Ahh," said Blue, "like a hi-tech almanac." Oak gave a confused look.

"I'm sure there are better words than almanac." Blue opened the package, finding a small tablet inside, the color of a dark navy. She pointed it at Charmander.

The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly."

"Well, thank you sir." Blue ran outside, her Charmander close behind. She ran back to her house, stopping only to pick up her Charmander when it got tired. After putting a couple things in a bag and grabbing her spare money collection, she walked to the Mr. Mime, named Cosmo, because she thinks he came from Mt. Moon.

"Cosmo," she said, "I'm about to go on my journey for -, well you know why." Cosmo nodded. "Do you want to come with me? Keep in mind you would have to walk everywhere, as I never technically caught you."

"Mime, mime," said Cosmo, nodding his head excitingly. Blue smiled and walked outside, gesturing for Cosmo to follow. She started walking down the path to Viridian City, because she had befriended most of the Pokemon, none wanted to fight her. Eventually one Rattata, unknown to Blue, stepped up to fight her.

"Ah, a challenger approaches," says Blue. Cosmo stepped forward to fight, but Blue ushered him back. "I think we should try out the new guy." She took Charmander's Pokeball and released him.

"Char!" said Charmander, ready to battle. Blue giggled.

"Okay, start off with Ember." Charmander fired a long stream of fire at the Rattata. It staggered back a step, but got back in battle formation before pouncing at Charmander. Charmander didn't look fazed.

'Good job, take it like a champ. Use Scratch." Charmander ran up and scratched the Rattata with his claws. However, he remained persistent. He ran forward and rammed against Charmander.

"Finish him off with Ember." Charmander fired another stream of fire at Rattata, doing enough damage for him to faint. Charmander let out a victory roar. Blue giggled again.

"Good job. Let's keep going." She recalled him to his Pokeball and kept on walking with Cosmo. She eventually managed to reach Viridian City. She walked into a building with a red roof. The sign on the front said Pokemon Center. When she walked in there was a lady with pink hair behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. We heal your Pokemon for free." Blue walked up and handed her Charmander's Pokeball. She put the ball in a machine and after a few seconds, took it out and handed it back. "We hope to see again."

Slightly confused, Blue went outside and this time went into a building with a blue roof. The sign on the front said PokeMart.

Inside there was a slue of items ranging from Pokeballs to Antidotes. Also, standing at the counter was a short blonde girl in a straw hat.


	4. Yellow: Chapter 1

Today was Yellow's birthday. She was excited, to say the least.

Yellow lived in Viridian City, where her father worked in the PokeMart. She never met her mother, and all she knew was that that was who she got her blonde hair from. On top of her blonde hair was where her straw hat would always lie. She would wear a yellow sundress over black leggings. When she got up on her birthday, she couldn't be happier. She quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs. Sitting on a table, was a single yellow box with a green bow. Yellow let out a high-pitched squeal.

She ran across the room, nearly slipping cause she was still wearing socks. She hurriedly opened the box, finding as single Pokeball inside. On top of the Pokeball was a yellow lighting bolt. She took it out and clicked the button, releasing a small little yellow mouse.

"Pika," it exclaimed. Yellow let out another squeal. She called it back to its Pokeball, put on her shoes and ran outside. She hurried over to the PokeMart and quickly ran inside to see her father. It was still early, so there weren't many people. She walked up to the counter. The man that was working behind was named Jimmy, who had just got the job 2 weeks ago.

"Hey Yellow," he said. "Happy birthday." Yellow gave a bashful smile.

"Thanks Jimmy," she said. "Is my Dad back there?"

"Nope. Actually, he is on a job relocation assignment." Yellow gave a confused look.

"What does that mean?"

"He went to the Pewter City PokeMart to observe their jobs there."

"Oh. What's the quickest way to Pewter City?" Yellow said as Blue entered the Pokemart.

"You head up north through the Viridian Forest," said Blue.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go through the forest without a Pokemon," said Jimmy. Yellow said nothing but pulled out her Pokeball and released Pikachu onto the counter.

"Pika," it screamed. Yellow squealed again. Jimmy couldn't help but grin.

"It's cute," he said. "What's it called?" Yellow gave a confused look.

"I don't really know," she replied.

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. It stores it electricity inside the red pouches on its cheeks." Yellow and Jimmy looked over towards Blue. She was holding a blue tablet in her hands.

"It also says that your particular Pikachu is a male, and its moves are Thundershock and Quick Attack," Blue said.

"Well, if you really want to, I won't stop you," said Jimmy. Yellow smiled.

"You couldn't stop me anyway, you're the only one on shift." She recalled Pikachu and hurriedly ran outside the Pokemart. She ran back to her house and grabbed her satchel. Inside of it was her spending money, a journal where she kept her thoughts written, some food, extra Pokeballs and a map. She threw it on her shoulder and ran back outside. She ran up to the north onto Route 2 and ran through a patch of grass. Up from the grass, a small bird flew out.

"Pergee," it chirped. Yellow stopped suddenly, stunned by the sudden appearance. She grabbed her Pokeball and released Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock," said Yellow. Pikachu gathered up electricity from his cheeks and a lightning bolt at the bird, causing it to faint instantly. Yellow sighed.

"That was easier than I thought," she said. She was about to recall Pikachu into his Pokeball, but instead put the ball back on her belt. She held her hand out to Pikachu who ran up her arm and sat on her shoulder.

"Pika," he screamed. Yellow giggled.

"I'm glad you're excited." She walked into a small building that connected to Viridian Forest. Exiting the other side, she found herself surrounded by many tall trees. She started walking to the right and noticed a boy in a white tank top and blue shorts.

"Hey! Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" he asked. Yellow nodded. "That means you can't say no to my challenge." He threw a Pokeball releasing a green worm. "Caterpie, use String Shot." The Caterpie fired a long stream of silk at Pikachu, slowing him down.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack." Pikachu ran really fast and slammed into Caterpie, causing it to stagger backwards.

"Caterpie, use Tackle." Caterpie wriggled forward, than slammed itself into Pikachu. You could easily tell that Pikachu was remaining unfazed.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock." Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at Caterpie, similar to what he to the Pidgey earlier. The Caterpie was weak and fainted as a result. The trainer looked shocked.

"No! Caterpie can't hack it!" he screamed. Yellow was confused by what he said so she just decided to keep walking. Up the path about twenty feet was a another trainer in a tank top.

"This is going to be a long day," Yellow said. She walked forward and battled him, managing to beat him pretty easily. She spent about an hour battling trainers and wild Pokemon with just her Pikachu. She could tell he was getting weaker, but after battling a trainer with just a Weedle, she could she the exit to the forest. She walked through the final patch of grass, but before she could leave, a giant bee flew at her and knocked her to the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock." Pikachu jumped up to shock it, before he could, the bee took one of its needles and slashed Pikachu with it. He fell to ground and fell unconscious.

"Pikachu!" Yellow screamed. She have time to be worried though, as the bee had its needle two inches aways from her face. She prepared herself for the impact, but a small Pokemon tackled into the bee before it could happen. She looked up to see the bee fly away into the trees. A teenage figure blocked out the sun by standing above her and reached out a hand. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Yellow nodded. "What's your name?"

"Yellow," she replied. "What's yours?"

"My name's Green."


	5. Green: Chapter 2

After helping Yellow up, Green put his fingers up to his mouth and whistled. Bulbasaur came running and jumped into Green's arms. Yellow took out a Pokeball and retrieved Pikachu as he was fainted.

"Was he your only Pokemon?" Green asked. Yellow nodded again. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"You shouldn't talk to strangers," she said. Green rolled his eyes.

"I just saved your life, I wouldn't call myself much of a stranger." He put Bulbasaur in his Pokeball and continued walking towards Pewter City. After a couple seconds, Yellow started to follow him. Green sighed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to get to Pewter City, and currently I don't have Pokemon. Which means you have to take there," Yellow replied. Green sighed again.

"Fine, come on." Yellow smiled and ran forward so she was walking next to Green. They walked about 30 more yards before reaching the end of the forest. After going through another dome building, than were on the northern half of Route 2.

"So what was the green Pokemon you had with you?" Yellow asked. Green pulled out his Pokeball and released Bulbasaur, who jumped into his arms again.

"His name is Bulbasaur."

"Bulba," the Bulbasaur growled. Yellow squealed. She put her hand on his snout and petted him. A couple seconds later, they entered Pewter City.

Pewter City is a much bigger city than Viridian. In the middle of it was a gym which specialized in Rock-types. Up to the north was the Pewter Museum of Science, mainly exhibiting fossils from the nearby Mt. Moon, which lied out to the east.

Yellow and Green walked forward into the PokeMart. Inside was a man with brown hair talking to someone behind the counter. He turned when they entered and smiled when he saw Yellow.

"Hey Yellow," he said. Yellow smiled, before running forward and hugging him. "What are you doing all the way out here?" he said before breaking apart from the hug.

"I wanted to see you on my birthday," she said. "I really liked the gift."

"I knew you would," he said before looking at his watch. His eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, sweetie but I have to get to another meeting." He and Yellow hugged before he exited the store. Green raised an eyebrow at Yellow.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," he said. Yellow shrugged.

"I didn't think it was that important," she said before exiting the shop. She started to walk towards the Pokecenter.

"So now that your made it here, are we done traveling together?" Green asked.

"Nope," Yellow replied. Green gave an annoyed look. "Now that I've talked to my Dad, I'm free to traverse the country doing whatever I please. And you're gonna be my traveling companion." Green switched his annoyed look to one of confusion.

"But we just met," Green said. Yellow rolled her eyes at him.

"Not that kind of companion." They entered the Pokecenter so Yellow could heal her Pikachu. She handed the Pokeball to the pink-haired lady behind the counter, who put it into a machine. After a couple seconds she took it out and handed back to Yellow. They turned around to leave, but found a familiar face standing there.

"Hey, Red," said Green.

"Hey, Green," said Red, noticing Yellow. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"We're companions," said Yellow. Green facepalmed.

"I told you not to call us that," Green said annoyed. Red laughed.

"Well you two have fun," he said as he left the Pokecenter. Yellow then looked at Green.

"So, where to now?"


End file.
